


First Encounters

by 80spopicon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oops, hi, larry stylinson - Freeform, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80spopicon/pseuds/80spopicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Oops!' Harry said, automatically, before turning around. As he locked eyes with a beautiful boy, a scarlet glow crept across his cheeks. <br/>‘Hi.’ The boy chuckled. He washed his hands and turned to look at Harry, before cocking his head to the side and saying, ‘You look kinda shit, mate. You alright?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounters

Harry walked into the bathroom, his hands shaking and heartbeats uneven. Breathe, he told himself. It was colder inside the bathroom than out there, where the masses of crowds were waiting to be seen by the judges. Splashing water over his face, Harry looked up into the mirror. He looked tired and scared. Not confident and in control, like the judges wanted. He couldn’t face the disappointment of not getting through. He had to do this. He put his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes, taking harsh breaths.   
As he stepped back from the sink, he knocked into something behind him.   
'Oops!' Harry said, automatically, before turning around. As he locked eyes with a beautiful boy, a scarlet glow crept across his cheeks.   
‘Hi.’ The boy chuckled. He washed his hands and turned to look at Harry, before cocking his head to the side and saying, ‘You look kinda shit, mate. You alright?’  
'I’m fine. I-I'm just nervous, I guess?’ Harry squeaked out, sounding very different to his usual husky, deep voice.  
He smirked at Harry before laughing, ‘Confidence is key, my friend. I’m Louis, by the way.’ Louis dried his hands on his jeans and held out a hand for Harry to shake.  
Louis, Harry could hear himself repeating in his mind. Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis. It was nice. It was lyrical. It rolled off of his tongue. It suited the boy that was smiling at him with sparkling, mischievous eyes.   
Louis cleared his throat and Harry was pulled from his embarrassing daydream. With wide eyes, Harry realised he was yet to introduce himself. ‘Harry. Harry Styles.’ He placed his hand in Louis’, his long, pale fingers enveloping the other boys smaller, tanner ones.  
‘I know who you are. They interviewed you outside just now.’  
‘Oh.’ Harry was shocked that anyone had actually been listening to his interview. Who was this boy? And why was he talking to him? Why would anyone good looking and so self-assured be interested in having a conversation with Harry, who was having trouble forming simple words, he was shaking so badly with nerves?   
Harry cleared his throat, and released Louis’ hand, suddenly painfully aware of his surroundings; the loud noises and echoing voices of the people outside, the goosebumps on his arms from the temperature of the air conditioned room, and the eyes of the boy standing in front of him, so clear and blue.  
‘Are you auditioning too?’ Harry asked, suddenly intent on keeping the conversation going. He didn’t want Louis to leave.  
‘Yeah. Yeah, I am.’ He replied, looking up at Harry, his soft, feathered fringe, a shade lighter than Harry’s, falling across his forehead. Harry resisted the urge to reach out and touch it.  
‘Are you nervous?’ Harry asked, quickly, quietly.   
Louis had got closer now, his face just a small distance from Harry’s. He noticed the way Louis’ eyelashes danced on his cheek as he blinked and the way the corner of his mouth curled up into a small smirk. His features were small and pretty… Not that Harry often found boys pretty.  
‘Not nearly as nervous as you,’ Louis laughed. ‘Don’t worry though, Harry, you’ll do fine. You’ll do more than fine.’  
‘Hey! Don’t make fun of me!’ Harry cried, unsure whether or not Louis was laughing at him.   
‘Who said I was making fun, curly?’ Louis softly tugged on a strand of Harry’s hair.  
Harry took a step back, shocked, although he didn’t know what he was more shocked at; the sudden, but brief contact Louis had made, or the fact that he wanted Louis to touch him again. He inhaled sharply, and took a step forwards, closing the distance between them once again.  
‘Curly, eh?’ Harry smirked, his confidence growing.  
‘Yeah.’ Louis whispered. ‘I like the curls, they’re cute.’  
Harry’s cheeks flushed red furiously, rose-tinted and glowing. Louis chuckled lightly, clearly amused by Harry’s reaction.  
Then, the heat of Louis body was gone. Louis was walking towards the door of the bathroom.  
‘See ya’, curly.’ He called, before turning around and winking, ‘and good luck!’  
‘And you,’ Harry barely managed to whisper, still in a daze.  
Harry hoped he would run into Louis again. He couldn’t quite tell why, but he wanted to get to know this other boy.  
Harry laughed bitterly. What were the odds that he would ever see Louis again after this strange first encounter? About as much chance as him getting through this audition, he answered himself. And that was definitely unlikely.


End file.
